Tenshi Saito
by Leeveey
Summary: Rockman.EXE - La muerte de alguien puede ser dolorosa, pero quizás produzca un bien y cambie el futuro. ¿Estará listo un niño de diez años para conocer lo que vivir le hubiera costado?
1. I: Bienvenido al Paraíso

**N/A:** Antes que nada, este fic es una "precuela" de mi fan-fic "Rockman.EXE Conoce a Saito". Ocuparé los nombres japoneses, así que les aclararé que Saito es el nombre japonés de Hub. Los personajes de Rockman.EXE son propiedad de Capcom, yo sólo soy dueña de mis propias creaciones. Como caso especial, el Saito que aparece aquí es en sí de Capcom, pero también mío por la manera en que se presenta¿cómo? Lean y verán. ¡Disfruten de la lectura !

**PD:** Si hay algo raro con los signos de interrogación, exclamación y guiones, culpen a FanFiction, yo ya hice lo que pude para arreglarlo usando el Document Manageru.úU.

* * *

**Saito**** Tenshi**

Capítulo I: Bienvenido Al Paraíso

El niño de diez años abrió sus ojos, los cuáles eran de un color café oscuro. –Umm… ¿Eh? … ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó en voz alta el niño. -¿Mamá?... ¿Papá?... ¿Netto-kun?... ¡Dónde están!- Gritó desesperado el pequeño al no ver a nadie en aquel lugar tan extraño.

Parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a mirar sus alrededores: -¿Nubes?… ¿Cielo azul?... ¿Paz?- De verdad era un lugar bastante extraño para el niño, acomodó su alborotado cabello color chocolate y dio de nuevo un vistazo a aquel lugar. -¿Acaso este es el…?-

¿Paraíso? Sí.- Terminó por él una voz femenina bastante cálida y dulce. Detrás del niño, apareció la dueña de la voz. –Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Hikari Saito. Soy Ángela, y estoy aquí para guiarte.- Se presentó la mujer.

¿Huh?... ¿Ángela?- Dijo el pequeño, Saito, dándose la vuelta para ver a la mujer: tenía un largo rubio y dorado cabello hasta los pies, suelto, su piel era blanca y al parece suave, sus ojos eran de un color azul, un hermoso azul cielo, además de que su mirada era de ternura, amor, amabilidad y dulzura; dos grandes alas blancas salían de su espalda y vestía una extraña vestimenta blanca con un lazo de oro, semejante a una toga. Saito estaba asombrado de tener a tan hermosa mujer frente a sus ojos.

Mi querido Saito…- Dijo la mujer mientras se le acercaba y le alzaba levemente la cabeza a Saito tomándolo de la barbilla dulcemente con sus suaves manos. –Eras demasiado joven… ¡Lo siento tanto!- Se disculpó Ángela mientras sus ojos se ponían un poco llorosos y su mirada triste.

Saito parpadeó algo confundido. -¿De qué te disculpas? No me haz hecho nada malo.- Preguntó Saito mirando inocentemente a Ángela.

Ángela dejó escapar un par de lágrimas ante la expresión del niño. -¡Oh mi querido Saito¿Es que acaso no recuerdas?- Dijo ella hincándose un poco para estar a la altura del pequeño.

¿Recordar qué?- Dijo Saito con un tono de confusión. En eso, una serie de imágenes vinieron a su mente, pasando tan rápido como un rayo, pero al mismo tiempo tan lento como una tortuga y claras como el agua de un manantial. -¡Espera! Creo que… ¡Creo que ya recuerdo!-

Ángela guardó silencio y miró a Saito con aquellos ojos que querían llorar.

Yo estaba con Netto-kun, mi hermano menor pero mellizo, de repente¡sentí dolor en mi pecho!- Explicó Saito llevándose una mano a la altura de su corazón. –Luego, Netto comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, haciendo que mamá y papá vinieran a nuestra habitación bastante preocupados. Papá me cargó mientras mamá cargaba a Netto. Luego, me vi rodeado de unas personas vestidas en azul y blanco, lloré para que mis padres y hermano vinieran, pero las mujeres que estaban ahí mi miraron bastante preocupadas y comenzaron a moverse y darle cosas raras al señor de azul que me examinaba. Después me sentí adormilado, mi llanto cesó y me venció el sueño a pesar de que estaba un molesto ruido agudo que no paraba de sonar… Luego…- Miró a Ángela a los ojos. –Te vi a ti.-

… … …- Ángela no respondió, sólo miraba fijamente a Saito con una mirada bastante triste, estaba a punto de llorar.

¿Ángela¡Un momento!- Saito exclamó mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco por la impresión. -¡Eres la primera que puede entender lo que digo¡Sólo Netto-kun y otros amigos de nuestra edad podían entenderme! … ¿Huh?- Saito se miró a sí mismo. -¿Pero qué…!- Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que su cuerpo no era como él recordaba. Era más alto, podía mantenerse sobre sus pies sin perder el balance; ya no era tan regordete, ahora era más delgado. No podía creerlo¡él apenas era un bebé¿Cómo pudo haber obtenido el cuerpo de un niño de esa edad? Y para darle otra sorpresa, él vestía también unas extrañas ropas blancas y de su espalda salía un par de bellas alas blancas, no más grandes que las de Ángela.

Ángela se levantó sin quitar de encima su mirada del pequeño. Sus ojos dejaron escapar otras lágrimas, pero ella sabía que para lo que venía no podría detener más su llanto. Esperaba que Saito descubriera algo que lo dejaría en shock y a ella en un mar de lágrimas.

¡Pero que esta pasando aquí!- Dijo Saito ya asustado. –Yo… Yo… recuerdo que mamá nos contó una historia sobre personas con vestimentas y alas blancas… Vivían en un lugar parecido a este… Ángeles creo que se llamaban… Y según lo que nos contó, los ángeles son personas que… Personas que… Que…- Saito no pudo terminar, miró a Ángela, temía lo peor.

Sí…- Asintió Ángela sollozando y confirmando las peores sospechas de Saito, -Mi querido Saito…- Sollozó. –Tú estas… _¡Muerto!_–

* * *

**N/A:** Este fic lo escribí hace año y medio, originalmente en inglés. Ya está terminado, sólo falta traducirlo y pulirlo un poquito más para que los capítulos no sean tan cortos (Sí, este cap era más corto que como es ahora U). No sé si lo publique también en inglés, eso se los avisaré en futuros capítulos. ¡Espero que lo hallan disfrutado ! Les advierto que este fic se pondrá un poco sádico y violento en futuros capítulos, pero no será tanto como para mostrar escenas terribles.  
Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias... ¡Cualquier tipo de review será muy bien recibido¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! 


	2. II: Túnel de Tiempo

**N/A:** Alguna rareza con los signos de interrogación, exclamación y guiones, culpen a Fan-Fiction, yo hice lo que pude con el Document Manager.

¡Feliz Lectura :)!  
**

* * *

**

Saito** Tenshi**

Capítulo II: Túnel de Tiempo

Los ojos de Ángela no tardaron en liberar lágrimas cálidas sobre las mejillas de ella; llevó sus manos a su cara, queriendo evitar que Saito le viera. Por su parte, Saito estaba en shock¿realmente estaba muerto? Trataba de convencerse de que era completamente imposible de que él, siendo apenas un bebé de casi medio año, hubiese fallecido.

¡Esto no puede ser cierto!- Gritó Saito, -¡Esto debe ser un sueño¡UNA PESADILLA!-

No, Saito, esto no es un sueño.- Dijó Ángela entre sollozos, -Estas muerto.-

¡NO!-

Mí querido Saito… Lo siento tanto…- Decía la ángel sollozando.

¡Lo sientes!- Exclamó molesto Saito. -¡Yo no pedí morir¡Quiero Vivir con mi Familia¡Quiero volver!- Exigió.

Eso es… Imposible, Saito.- Ángela dijo. –A nadie se le permite volver.-

Entonces… ¡Dame una razón!- Siguió exigiendo molesto. -¡Sólo UNA Razón del por qué tenía que morir!-

Yo…Yo no estoy autorizada para revelar el futuro…Saito…- Dijo Ángela.

¡No te perdonaré si no respondes mi pregunta!-

Pero…- Ángela no sabía que hacer; justo en ese momento, una carta apareció ante ella, dejando a Saito un poco sorprendido. Ángela tomó la carta y la leyó, para después sonreír y mirar dulcemente al niño. –Bien, Saito. Nuestra excelencia me ha autorizado mostrarte el futuro de un mundo donde nunca falleciste. ¿Estas listo?- Preguntó Ángela un poco preocupada.

¡Estoy listo para ver ese futuro y éste!- Dijo Saito.

¿Éste?-

Sí, quiero ver el futuro de mi familia ahora que estoy muerto.-

… … …-

¡Por favor, Ángela-san!-

Esta bien…Te lo mostraré también. Ahora, toma mi mano, Saito.- Saito tomó la mano de Ángela.

¡Arigato!-

No debes agradecerme. Sujétate bien, pues viajaremos al fututo…- Dijo Ángela. -…Un futuro…- Comenzaron a volar. -…donde…- Un túnel blanco y brillante apareció ante ellos. -…tú…- Entraron al tunel. -…nunca…- E iniciaron su viaje por el tiempo. –…falleciste.-

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **He aquí el segundo capítulo. Desafortunadamente no pude arreglarlo tanto así que fue demasiado corto, pero descuiden pues ¡ya estamos un poco más cerca de lo bueno¡Hasta el próximo capítulo :)!


	3. III: Infierno en Vida

**N/A:** Alguna anomalía con los signos de interrogación, exclamación y/o guiones, culpen a FanFiction, yo hice lo que pude con el Document Manager.

¡Feliz Lectura :)!

**

* * *

**

Saito** Tenshi**

Capítulo III: Infierno en Vida

La brillante y blanca luz provocada por el túnel lastimó los ojos de Saito, quien se sintió bastante extraño dentro del túnel: sentía que giraba, que iban bastante rápido y luego muy lento, a veces tenía la sensación de que estaba sólo, pero luego podía sentir la mano de Ángela, quien por su parte, se mantenía tranquila durante el viaje, tal parece que ya había viajado por el tiempo varias veces antes. El pequeño ángel sintió estar dentro de un torbellino hasta que todo se detuvo de manera repentina.

-Hemos llegado, Saito.- Ángela anunció. –Abre tus ojos, mi querido Saito.-

Saito obedeció, no obstante, sus ojos no se abrieron. –No… puedo…- Dijo él, tratando nuevamente de abrirlos; sus párpados estaban demasiado pesados para él.

-Sí, tú puedes. ¡Inténtalo!- Dijo Ángela mientras observaba como el pequeño trataba y trataba sin éxito. -¡No tengas miedo!- Le animaba.

-¡No tengo miedo!- Saito protestó mientras intentaba de nuevo abrir sus ojos.

-Tienes miedo de lo que vas a ver.- Explicó Ángela. –Puedes sentir que no será nada agradable.-

-Entonces… ¿Cómo consigo abrir mis ojos?- Preguntó Saito un poco frustrado mientras hacía otro intento fallido.

-Abre tu corazón y enfrenta esta realidad.- Dijo Ángela calmadamente. –Si no puedes, deberemos volver y nunca más tendrás otra oportunidad de ver el futuro.- Advirtió ahora con tono severo.

-¡Quiero verlo¡Quiero saber por qué tuve que morir!- Saito exclamó.

-¡Abre tus ojos entonces!- Dijo Ángela como si le diera una orden, pero Saito sabía que no lo había hecho con esa intención.

Saito intentó e intentó, pero sus párpados seguían siendo demasiado pesados y no parecían ceder. Ángela simplemente le miraba y esperaba en silencio, ella confiaba en que él podría abrir sus ojos, así que le esperaría un poco más.

-_¡Por favor¡Quiero ver este futuro!_- Se decía mentalmente Saito. -_¡Quiero verlo¡No tengo miedo¡Puedo enfrentarlo¡Por favor!_- La frustración comenzaba a invadir al pequeño ángel. -_¡Ábranse!_-

-Debemos volver ya.- Ángela dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Saito, triste. –Lo siento mucho, Saito.-

-_¡No¡Aún no¡Espera!_- Se dijo Saito, pero al sentir la mano de Ángela, la frustración y desesperación comenzaron a manifestarse en él. -¡Por favor, Ángela-san¡Espérame un poco más!-

Ángela evitó mirar a Saito, se sentía muy mal por ello, pero reglas eran reglas. –Lo siento, Saito.-

Saito sabía que Ángela hablaba en serio; lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por su cara. -_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué morí¡Quiero saberlo¡Ábranse, ojos!_- Saito suplicó mentalmente, y tomando mucho aire y como medida desesperada, gritó: -¡ÁBRANSEEEEEEE!-

-¡Saito!- Ángela gritó y se volteó al sentir cómo Saito había jalado fuertemente su mano hasta liberarse. -¡Oh, querido Saito!- Ángela sonrió orgullosa al ver a Saito: logró abrir sus ojos.

-¡Puedo ver!- Dijo Saito muy feliz, cambiando sus lágrimas de desesperación a unas de felicidad.

-¡Bien hecho, Saito!- Dijo alegre Ángela mientras aplaudía y le miraba y sonreía orgullosa.

-¡Puedo ver tu cara, Ángela-san!- Dijo Saito mirando a los azules ojos de la ángel, quien cesó con su aplauso, pero no con su rostro. -¡Tambien puedo ver…¡Pero qué?-

Cuando Saito dio media vuelta y vio lo que había, se quedó en seco, Ángela siguió su mirada y comprendió lo que hizo que Saito se quedara así: un vecindario estaba completamente envuelto en llamas que parecían ser del mismo infierno, explosiones en otros vecindarios y casas se escuchaban a lo lejos y luego agarraban fuego. Bomberos trataban de apagar las ardientes llamas, pero parecía todo inútil; ambulancias iban y venían, las enfermeras, enfermeros, doctoras y doctores atendían a personas en el suelo, mientras que otros eran subidos a las ambulancias para llevarlos urgentemente al hospital; la policía ayudaba a evacuar, mientras los oficiales de la Internet conectaban a sus navis para analizar la situación en la red; familias se estaban abrazando, las mujeres y niños estaban llorando, mientras otros gritaban los nombres de sus padres o hijos.

Fue el primer vecindario el que dejó a Saito helado: una casa de color rosa y marrón se incendiaba, la casa de a lado, de techo azul y paredes blancas, era consumida por las llamas, aquella casa le era bastante familiar…

-Esa es mi…- Saito balbuceó mientras sus ojos estaban bastante abiertos por tan terrible sorpresa.

Ángela se acercó al pequeño ángel. –Saito, yo…- iba a tratar de consolarlo primero poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él, pero…

-¡MAMÁ¡PAPÁ¡NETTO-KUN!- Saito alzó rápidamente el vuelo hacia la casa sin darle a Ángela oportunidad de consolarle. Ángela solo le miró, triste.

Saito llegó al umbral de la casa. -¡Aguanten, ahí voy!- Gritó y cuando estaba apunto de entrar, escuchó una voz familiar, demasiado familiar…

-¡Netto-kun¡Apresúrate!- Dijo la voz desde adentro. -¡Debemos salir de aquí!- Saito se quedó tieso, aquella voz… era _su_ voz.

-Pero… ¡Mamá y papá!- Respondió una preocupada voz algo parecida a la de Ángel-Saito y Saito, pero no tan idéntica: la voz de Netto.

-¡Netto!- Dijo otra masculina voz, pero más grave, al parecer de un hombre adulto. -¡Ve con tu hermano, su madre y yo vamos detrás de ustedes!-

-¡Vamos, Netto-kun!- Saito dijo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando escapar un humo negro y mostrar su interior ardiendo en terribles llamas. De la cortina de humo, dos niños idénticos salieron tosiendo y sudando por el calor. Uno era cien por ciento idéntico a Saito, sólo que llevaba ropas normales: un short negro, camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco verde era lo que Saito vestía. Netto llevaba lo mismo que su mellizo, exceptuando el chaleco, que era anaranjado.

Tras los niños, dos adultos salieron: una mujer, de corto cabello y café claro se apoyaba de un hombre de cabello también corto, pero color chocolate. Los dos tenían sus ropas con rastros de que se habían quemado, sólo en sus brazos se venían quemaduras graves de las cuales brotaba sangre; los niños se encontraban en buen estado.

Una niña de cabello rosado, quien vivía al lado de la familia Hikari, se acercó a los mellizos con una mirada de alivio. -¡Netto-kun¡Saito-kun¡Están vivos!- Dijo la niña. -¡Que alivio!-

-¡Meiru-chan¿Estas bien?- Los mellizos preguntaron al unísono. La pequeña, Meiru, asintió y se lanzó a los brazos de Netto, donde comenzó a llorar.

Netto se sonrojó ligeramente y abrazó a Meiru, tratando de consolarla. –Tranquila…-

Meiru sollozó, pero su llanto no cesaba –Traté de evitarlo, pero… Roll-chan… Roll-chan fue… fue…- Meiru no pudo terminar, pues su llanto aumentó aún más.

Netto no sabía que decirle, sólo la abrazaba fuertemente para hacerla sentir segura.

–Nosotros también lo intentamos, Meiru-chan… Pero todo fue en vano…- Saito dijo mirando tristemente su casa siendo consumida por las llamas.

-Mi padre… mi padre no ha salido de la casa…- Dijo Meiru entre sollozos y lágrimas. –Mi mamá…La estufa explotó cuando ella estaba cerca… La ayudé a salir de la casa pero se la llevaron al hospital… ¡Estaba grave, Netto¡Muy grave!- Dijo la chica viendo a los ojos de Netto con sus llorosos ojos que se estaban tornando rojizos.

-Meiru-chan… ¡Verás que tu mamá se pondrá bien, y tu padre debió haber salido por la parte de atrás!- Le animaba Netto a Meiru, tratando de sonreír.

-Netto-kun tiene razón¡no pierdas esperanzas!- Saito dijo también tratando de animar a la pequeña. -¡Pronto estaremos todos juntos en el hospital¡Verás a tus padres curados¡Podrás abrazarlos y besarlos!-

-¡Saito-niisan tiene razón! No des todo por perdido- Netto dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Meiru no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo los mellizos Hikari le animaban, desde muy pequeños ellos han sido grandes amigos, y una vez más Netto y Saito le daban la mano en una situación terrible. -¡Arigato gozaimazu, Netto-kun, Saito-kun¡Son los mejores amigos que jamás halla podido tener!- Dijo Meiru recostándose en el pecho de Netto, quien sonrió junto con su hermano y la siguió abrazando dulcemente.

No obstante, la situación no dejaba de empeorar, los padres de los mellizos se desplomaron en el suelo, respiraban agitadamente; una ambulancia vino rápidamente a examinar a la pareja Hikari. Los tres niños intercambiaron miradas y fueron donde los enfermeros.

-¡Qué tienen nuestros padres?- Preguntaron al unísono los gemelos, bastante preocupados.

-No sólo tienen quemaduras de tercer grado en sus brazos, sino también en otras partes de sus cuerpos¡tenemos que llevárnoslos urgentemente!- Dijo una enfermera.

Rápidamente los enfermeros subieron al matrimonio Hikari en las camillas para meterlos a las ambulancias. Dejando atrás a tres niños solos y a punto de ser invadidos por el pánico y la desesperación.

-¡Oigan ustedes¿Conocen a esa pareja, verdad¡Vengan conmigo, los llevaré al hospital!- Dijo un señor que estaba vestido como doctor.

Los mellizos y la niña intercambiaron miradas y asintieron para después subir rápidamente al auto del doctor. -¡Gracias señor!- Dijo Saito.

-¡No me lo agradezcan, pues aún no he hecho nada para recibir su gratitud! Ahora¡sujétense que debemos llegar al hospital inmediatamente!- Dijo el doctor arrancando el auto a gran velocidad.

Ángel-Saito vio todo con tristeza y terror, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. –¿Es… este el futuro donde yo… estoy vivo?- Preguntó volteándose lentamente hasta ver a Ángela, quien tenía un rostro triste y asintió.

-Así es, mi querido niño…- La voz de Ángela tenía un tono melancólico. –Este es apenas el inicio de nuestro viaje. Estate listo, porque lo que falta por ver puede ser más doloroso que lo que acabas de presenciar…- Advirtió.

-Es… ¡Estoy listo!- Aunque aparentemente Ángel-Saito tenía miedo, su corazón estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que faltaba por ver.

-Bien. Toma mi mano, Saito.- Ángela dijo mientras extendía su mano al pequeño ángel.

Ángel-Saito tomó la mano de Ángela, y ambos alzaron el vuelo para iniciar otro pequeño viaje por el tiempo. Antes de entrar al túnel, Ángel-Saito dio un último vistazo a aquellas infernales llamas que devoraban y consumían todo sin tener, al parecer, un alto.

Cuando el viaje terminó, los ojos de Ángel-Saito estaban abiertos, lo cuál le permitió ver que era un atardecer sobre un cementerio, lo cuál, lo dejó algo confundido…

-¿Por qué aquí?- Preguntó Ángel-Saito a la ángel.

-Ya verás…- Fue la respuesta de Ángela, quien miraba el lugar con tristeza.

Ángel-Saito comenzó a explorar el lugar cuando escuchó un llanto. -¿huh?- Sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó el vuelo para buscar la fuente del llanto, y cuando lo hizo, sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer por su espalda y le dio la sensación de que la sangre se le congelaba ante lo que su sentido de la vista le permitía ver…

**

* * *

N/A:** ¡He aquí el tercer capítulo¡Espero que les haya gustado! Comienza la crueldad, jejeje… Y créanme ¡nos falta lo mejor ¡Buajajajajaja¡Agh! cofcofcof ¡No vuelvo a reirme así x.xU! 

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. IV: Visita al Cementerio

**N/A:** Ya, después de siglos de no actualizar, aquí tenemos el capítulo 4! Lamento la demora, ya que este cap sí lo terminé hace tiempo, pero por flojera no lo había subido. Y desafortunadamente el cap 5 sí tardará bastante, ese no le he avanzado nada. En fin… Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Saito Tenshi ****  
****Capítulo 4: Visita al Cementerio**

El rojizo reflejo del sol daba cierto aspecto sepulcral al cementerio, como si una lluvia de sangre hubiera pasado. Las inscripciones de las lápidas marcaban fechas recientes… muy recientes. Ángel-Saito miraba con tristeza el lugar, y su mirada se posó en dos niños y una niña que miraban tristemente dos tumbas con una lápida grande en común. Ángel-Saito se acercó, y pudo reconocer que se trataba de los gemelos Hikari y de Meiru. Los tres se encontraban llorando, Meiru trataba de consolarlos, pero no pudo del todo por estar llorando también.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloran?- Preguntó Ángel-Saito al trío de amigos.

-No pueden escucharte, Saito.- Dijo Ángela acercándose. -Tampoco verte. Acércate a la lápida y ve por ti mismo lo que pasa.-

El pequeño ángel asintió y dio un paso hacia las tumbas, algo temeroso. Repentinamente, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, sin darse cuenta, su corazón era el que lo ponía temeroso, no su mente.

-¡De nuevo?- Dijo alarmado Ángel-Saito. -¡Vamos¡Quédense abiertos!- Ordenaba a sus ojos medio cerrados.

-¡Vamos, Saito¡Tú puedes!- Dijo Ángela animando al pequeño. -¡No tengas miedo¡Yo sé que tú puedes!-

Ángel-Saito no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ni decepcionar a su primera amiga. -¡Quiero saber por qué lloran¡Manténganse abiertos!- Dijo dando otro paso. -¡Quiero…- Uno más. -…saber….- Otro. -…por qué…- Y otro. -…lloran!- Respiraba agitadamente, ya estaba frente a la lápida, con sus ojos abiertos completamente. –¡Lo logré!-

-¡Bien hecho!- Le felicitó una orgullosa Ángela. –Ahora, lee lo que esta escrito en la lápida.-

-Okay… Voy a le… ¡Oye!- Ángel-Saito se detuvo y volteó a ver a Ángela. -¡No sé leer!- Dijo al realizar que en su corto tiempo de vida en la Tierra, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de aprender a leer y escribir; a la hora de dormir, su madre, y a veces su padre, les leía un cuento a los mellizos, pero ellos jamás pudieron reconocer las letras.

-Ahora puedes, Saito querido.- Dijo Ángela. –Inténtalo.-

-O… Okay… Lo intentaré…- Respondió un nervioso Ángel-Saito. Acercó su cara a las lápidas y leyó en su mente:

_"Aquí descansa el alma de una bondadosa, amable y de buen corazón madre, Hikari Haruka."_

Ángel-Saito tragó saliva, pues aquel nombre era el de su mamá. Tragó saliva, y leyó la otra lápida:

_"Aquí descana el alma de una brillante y amable mente de un científico y padre, Hikari Yuuchiro"_

Ángel-Saitó se quedó en shock; releyó las lápidas una y otra vez, hasta que se dio cuenta que esos de verdad eran los nombres de su madre y padre. Pronto el shock se convirtió en una triste sensación que el pequeño ángel no pudo retener, así que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuáles recorrieron las mejillas de su cara.

-Mamá… Papá… ¿Por qué?- Dijo entre sollozos Ángel-Saito, su voy reflejando una profunda tristeza, idéntica a la de los mellizos Hikari y la niña Sakurai.

Ángela miró triste y con compasión al pequeño Ángel, -Oh, Saito…- Se le acercó y abrazó. Ángel-Saito regresó el abrazo, aún en sollozos, pero sabía que Ángela sólo trataba de consolarlo. –En este mundo, tu madre y padre fallecieron a causa de quemaduras muy severas, los hospitales estaban llenos debido al gran número de víctimas que el fuego ocasionó; varios murieron…-

-Todo fue… destruido…- Netto dijo sollozando, -¡Todo por culpa de ese navi!- Añadió, molesto y apretando sus puños.

-No… Fue culpa de World Three, Netto-kun.- Saito dijo, volteando a ver a su hermano mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. –Ellos usaron a ese navi para que las estufas estallaran y luego…-

-Los incendios… comenzaron…- continuó entre sollozos la pequeña Meiru, aún con sus ojos rojizos por tanto llanto. –Tan pronto escuché el grito de mi mamá, bajé y le dije que no se preocupara… que Roll-chan iba a corregir la mala función… Pero… cuando enfrentó a ese navi… ella… Roll-chan… fue… fue…- La pobre Meiru no pudo terminar, llevó sus manos a la cara mientras el dolor y la tristeza aumentaban las lágrimas de su llanto.

-Meiru-chan…- Netto se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, tratando de consolarla. –Nosotros también lo intentamos… Conectamos rápidamente a nuestros navis, pero… Pese a que eran dos contra uno… Rockman fue borrado…-

Saito bajó la mirada, al parecer recordando ese horrible evento, -Megaman también sucumbió… Ni las fuerzas de Rock y Mega juntos fue suficiente para vencerle…-

En las mentes de los tres amigos se formaron los terribles recuerdos de la batalla contra aquel navi: Meiru veía como su navi rosada con detalles negros y cabello rubio con un moño verde era encerrada en un aro de fuego y trataba inútilmente de apagar las llamas usando torres de agua, pero tan pronto el agua se extinguía, llamas aparecían; la pobre navi estaba sudando, el calor la estaba debilitando, a duras penas se mantenía en pie, y eso sólo por los ánimos de su operadora, no obstante, las llamas se acercaron más a la acorralada navi, y pronto la envolvieron. Los gritos de dolor y horror fue lo último que supo la pequeña Meiru de su navi, pues pronto las llamas se extinguieron sin dejar rastro alguno de la navi rosada; la PET de Meiru sólo mostraba las palabras "Borrada".

Los recuerdos de los gemelos no fueron nada mejor: Rockman, un navi de traje azul oscuro y azul rey, cabello negro y ojos verdes, peleaba contra las llamas, tratando de corregir el error, mientras que Megaman, de traje verde oscuro y verde esmeralda, cabello negro y ojos azules, cubría a Rock del ataque de algunos virus. Antes de que ellos pudieran iniciar algún progreso, se vieron forzados a esquivar un potente rayo de fuego, voltearon a ver hacia la fuente de aquel rayo, y sólo vieron la silueta de un navi con una llama que salía de la parte superior de la cabeza de éste. Cuando preguntaron su nombre, sólo obtuvieron de respuesta más llamaradas, cargaron su Rock y Mega Busters, y lanzaron apenas se completó la carga, sin embargo, éstos disparos fueron bloqueados por una ola de fuego que se movía con gran velocidad y potencia hacia ambos navis, quienes, ante la sorpresa, se quedaron paralizados, sin posibilidades de evadir tan tremenda ola. No hubieron gritos, pero tampoco rastro alguno de los navis cuando la ola desapareció; las palabras "borrado" aparecían en las PETs de los mellizos.

Los sollozos de Meiru fue lo único que impidió que reinara un silencio total, Saito y Netto pronto se unieron a su llanto.

-¿Rock…Man¿Es ese el navi de Netto-kun?- Preguntó Ángel-Saito viendo a Ángela con sus ojos un poco irritados por las lágrimas.

Ángela no respondió, ella simplemente terminó con el abrazo y limpió suavemente las húmedas mejillas del pequeño ángel, viéndole con dulzura, tranquilidad y maternalmente.

-Así que… ¿Esto pasó por "World Three"? Ellos fueron los responsables de las muertes de personas inocentes y de mis padres…- Ángel-Saito dijo, apretando sus puños al sentir como rabia y enojo comenzaba a invadirlo.

-El líder de World Three es Lord Willy. Él desarrolló un profundo rencor y odio hacia Hikari Tadashi, tu abuelo.- Explicó Ángela, mientras se agachaba y tomaba las manos del joven ángel, calmando esa ira que estaba surgiendo. -Él odiaba también a tu padre. Lo que ese hombre más desea es vengarse de la familia Hikari, mi querido Saito.-

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que… ¡Netto está en peligro!- Ángel-Saito dijo alarmado, pero antes de que Ángela pudiese responder o él hacer algo, una niña apareció corriendo hacia el trío de amigos, pero pasó a través de la ángel y el pequeño ángel, lo cual ocasionó una extraña sensación en éste.

-¡Oigan¡Chicos!- La niña gritó. Ángel-Saito se recuperó de aquella sensación y miró a la niña: era rubia, con dos largas trenzas, una enorme frente, era muy pequeña, lo que indicaba que tendría unos ocho años, y usaba un vestido rojo. -¡Ya van a empezar las noticias¡Quizá hablen de Ijuin Enzan!-

Los mellizos y Meiru pararon de sollozar al escuchar el grito de la niña rubia, quien llegó con el grupo, para luego recuperar el aliento que perdió al correr.

-¿Ijuin Enzan?- Repitió Netto.

-¿El NetBattler Prodigio?- Saito Preguntó.

-¡Sí¡Ese mismo Enzan!- Aseguró la pequeña rubia.

-¿Estas segura, Yaito-chan?- Preguntó la niña Sakurai.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa, vemos las noticias, y lo comprueban ustedes?- Sugirió la rubia, Yaito.

-Sí, esa es la mejor opción¡vamos chicos!- Dijo Saito; todos asintieron.

-Mi limosina nos espera en la entrada¡vamos!- Yaito dijo cuando todos comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada del cementerio; en un par de minutos ya no había señal de ellos.

-¿En…zan?- Preguntó Ángel-Saito.

-Vamos con ellos, Saito.- Ángela dijo mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño ángel y comenzaban a volar.

-Esas noticias… ¿Van a ser buenas?- Preguntó preocupado el pequeño ángel, mirando a Ángela, pero ella no respondió. Ángel-Saito miró al frente, esperando que sí fueran buenas noticias, pero algo andaba mal… Lo podía sentir en su corazón.

* * *

**N/A:** bueno, aquí termina. En el próximo cap les puedo decir que aparecen Enzan y Blues, la pregunta es, para bien o para mal? Espero me disculpen la tardía en subir este capítulo, y que de antemano me disculpen por el tiempo que tardaré para subir el otro. Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta el próx. cap.! 


End file.
